-Human Rights Act 536AER-
Even with the advances of the Citizen's Equality Act, and the Freedom of Speech Act, discrimination in this nation is rampant, and unaceptable. Thereforce, it is the wisest course of the Government to create a full set of rights and justices, to ensure the people of this great nation are protected. ~Leopold Hess I, in 518AER after widespread racial violence in the South. Human Rights Act To provide a comprehensive, and expansive set of rights to the people, the Government enacts the following: Freedom of Housing Clause: ~Article I: All citizens, regardless of Race, Age, Gender, Familial Position, Social Status, Sexual Orientation, Religious Beliefs, or any other reason, has the right to Affordable Housing. ~Article II: The Internal Ministry shall set up the Department of Housing, to handle any Housing complaints. ~Article III: Anyone who suspects such discrimination has every right to report the complaint(s) to the DoH. *-Section IIIa: The DoH is tasked to investigate All claims, regadless of who, when, where it was filed. If the Finding is that discrimination did take place, Judicial Action is to be taken by the National Police, DoH, and the Imperial Courts System. ~Article IV: Anyone charged with Housing Discrimination is punishable by a minimum of 2 years in a Federal Prison, or a 2,500 Fall fine; and a Maximum of 8 Years in Prison, or a 10,000 Fall fine. Freedom of Speech Clause: ~Article I: Every Citizen in the Empire has the right to air his/her thoughts to the public. *-Section Ia: Public and State employees have the same rights as everyone else, though it can be limited regarding confidential material. *-Section Ib: This includes: Written statements, newspaper articles/columns, or other such written means; Oral statements both recorded, or filmed, and those made at public or private speeches, rallies, or gatherings of any form. *-Section Ic: This does not include: Direct, untruthful slander for the purpose of damagin ones reputation; Open calls for insurrection against the state or violence against persons, or other forms of sedition. ~Article II: Every Media has Free Press rights. *-Section IIa: Censorship cannot be applied unless the Parliament and the Courts agree under national emergencies ~Article III: Violation of ones Freedom of Speech is a maximum 5 year Prison Term, and 2,000 Fall fine. *-Section IIIa: The Government must aquire a Warrant from the Imperial Court in order to take actions which possibly violate ones Freedom of Speech and must have very good cause(ie, one's speech falls under sedition, libel, or leaking State Secrets). Equal Marrige Clause: ~Article I: All same sex couples within the Empire will gain access to an official marriage. ~Article II: That marriage shall be recognised by all of the Empire as a legal marriage and shall hold the same value as a traditional marriage. ~Article III: This bill shall become a standard right of all citizens of the Empire, it's Dominions and it's Colonies (both present and future). ~Article IV: All members of the clergy have a right to refuse to perform a same sex marriage if they feel it contradicts their beliefs or their religion, However, a Civil Office(such as a Justice of the Peace) is required to fufill the duties of its Office, as elected to discharge them faithfully. General Freedoms Clause: ~Article I: All citizens have the right to Freedom of Religion, and may not be denied their rights to practice their faith. ~Article II: All citizens aged 18 or older have the Right to Vote, as established by prior Law. ~Article III: All citzens have the Freedom of Movement, and are not tethered or tied to a single property, city, county, or State, nor are they restricted from leaving this nation unless by Judicial Order, with Due Process. *-Section IIIa: Anyone arrested and Duly Imprisoned is revoked of this right, while serving their sentance, and confined to the Cell, Block, Yard, and Prison they are assigned to. ~Article IV: All citizens have the right to Due Process, as established by the Code of Law of Falleentium. ~Article V: All citizens have the right to join the Military, however, they are not to be forced into Service unless a Draft is emplaced. ~Article VI: All citizens have the Freedom of Life, Liberty, and Pursuit of Happiness. In Life, as established in Articles III, IV, and V. In Liberty, in Articles I, II, III, IIIa, and IV. In Pursuit of Happiness, the rights to work, vote, and do what they wish, within the bounds of the Law set before them. ~Article VII: All Citizens have the Right to Welfare, as provided by the Law, and the Regulatons set forth. ~Article VIII: All citizens have the Right to Hold Public Office. *-Section VIIIa: All Active Duty Military, be it Officer or Enlisted, are barred from holding Public Office, due to the inherint Conflict of Interest on Budgetary matters, matters cutting sizes, or other such bills that pertain directly or indirectly to the Military. Enactment Clause: ~Article I: All sections of this Bill, except Article VIII, section a of the General Freedoms Clause shall be enacted at the passage of this Bill. Article VIII, section a will be enacted at the next General Election, so as to not remove any sitting Military-Politicians. Section: Anyone with a Charecter in the Military would be reguired to make a new person to be a 'political' charecter, as set forth by Vinther's rules regarding Charecters. ~Article II: In sections contradictory to other, remaining bills, this Act Supersedesand overrides, to ensure the Rights of the People are not contradicted. In all acts or sections not covered, the remaining bills stay in Effect. Category:The Institute of Laws and Regulations